


(Interludio - Laura)

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más adelante, cuando esté abriendo la puerta de su corazón a la oscuridad para salvar a su manada y el Nemeton quiere jugar con ella, Laura volverá a vivir ese momento. Lo hará como una mera espectadora, casi como eso le hubiese ocurrido a otra persona.</p><p>Pero no fue así. Le ocurrió a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Interludio - Laura)

Más adelante, cuando esté abriendo la puerta de su corazón a la oscuridad para salvar a su manada y el Nemeton quiere jugar con ella, Laura volverá a vivir ese momento. Lo hará como una mera espectadora, casi como eso le hubiese ocurrido a otra persona.

Pero no fue así. Le ocurrió a ella.

***

—Laura no está aquí, mamá —mintió Derek. La regla 9 del Código de los Hermanos Hale decía que siempre debían cubrir al otro y su hermano no era un chico al que le gustara romper las reglas. Bueno, no siempre, al menos —. Vine solo.

—De acuerdo, vamos a hacer de cuenta que te creo, pero tú te vienes a la estación de policía conmigo, jovencito. Tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer y ¿adivina quién acaba de ser elegido para ayudarme?

Escuchó como Derek gruñe en respuesta y poco a poco su madre, su hermano y todos los oficiales que estaban con ellos comenzaron a alejarse. Suspiró aliviada, sabiéndose salvado por el momento. Prefería vérselas con el asesino serial antes que con su madre enfurecida.

Comenzó dirigirse hacia la salida del bosque, porque ya la jornada de misterio estaba acabada. Además, al día siguiente comenzaban las clases y con ellas llegaban pruebas del equipo de lacrosse. Quizás este año su miopía no la traicionaba y lograba entrar en el equipo.

De pronto escuchó un murmullo extraño y, contra todo buen criterio, comenzó a acercarse a la fue.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Aparentemente, sí. Un estampida de ciervos.

Laura dejó escapar un grito, comenzando a correr intentando que los ciervos enloquecidos no la maten en su huída. Logró apartarse de su camino, pero la corrido hizo que se le cayeran los anteojos.

Laura Hale, sin anteojos, de noche. Alguien la odiaba.

—¡Ya entendí, karma! ¡No te escapes de casa!

Sacó su celular y, alumbrándose con él, comenzó a buscar sus lentes. Su vista sin ellos era pésima, pero de alguna forma logró dar con ellos. Se los puso, aliviada, pero de pronto deseó no hacerlo.

—¡Ah!

Aparentemente, sus anteojos estaban sobre la mitad faltante del cadáver, un hombre de mediana edad de cabello claro y ojos vacíos.

Y, como si su noche no fuera suficiente, de pronto vio unos ojos rojos que la miraban a lo lejos.

Un jodido lobo, que de pronto la estaba corriendo.

Laura comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, con un miedo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Podía sentir la respiración del lobo cada vez más cerca y tuvo la certeza que moriría.

Sus piernas la traicionaron y cayó al suelo, sus lentes saliendo disparados muy lejos de ella. Pero esa ya no importaba, porque tenía al lobo encima y de pronto sintió un gran dolor en el costado, los dientes de la bestia perforando su piel.

No supo cómo logró escapar. Quizás sus gritos espantaron al lobo, quizás de pronto la adrenalina le dio las fuerzas suficientes para apartarlo y volver a correr, pero cuando volvió a ser consciente de sus actos, un auto casi la atropella y ella estaba sola, para en medio de la carretera.

***

Más tarde volvió a casa, temblando de miedo y tragándose los sollozos a duras penas. Trepó a su cuarto y por suerte Cora no estaba en él, sino hubiese terminado llorando al ver cómo Laura sangraba.

Luego de bañarse y sentir cómo le volvía el alma al cuerpo le contó a sus hermanos lo ocurrido, pero Derek le dijo que era imposible que fuera un lobo. Lo cual, por cierto, dejó de creer unos días después para pasar a decirle que lo que la había mordido había sido un hombre lobo.

Laura y Derek pelearon por eso,, ella completamente furiosa por la insinuación.

En realidad estaba aterrada. Muy, muy en el fondo ella sabía que lo que la había mordido no podía ser algo normal. Pero a veces necesitamos mentirnos para mantener la calma, ¿cierto?

Pero a ella la calma no le duró mucho, porque entonces la fiesta de Lydia Martin llegó y todo se fue al demonio.


End file.
